Invincible
by Angela Hale
Summary: In that moment I didn’t question what this was but I took the opportunity to save myself.I felt invincible.First fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfiction so criticize if you feel the need to. I want your opinion. Set at the end of Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**.

Chapter 1: The Change.

I was in unbearable pain, but now wasn't a time I thought about myself. Edward lingered in my mind and heart. I wish he was here but at the same time I didn't. He couldn't see me like this, so broken and hurt. It would devastate him, and I would be the cause.

I felt James' cool breath on my hand and, I closed my eyes tight with anticipation. As soon as I felt his teeth bite at my skin a sudden urge of power went through me. I could feel myself healing in mere milliseconds. My leg and head began to heal instantly and at that moment I felt invincible.

James staggered back in astonishment. "H-how?" He asked in disbelief. In that moment I didn't question what this was but I took the opportunity to save myself. I started to stand, and in seconds I had him pinned and was ripping him of his flesh. "You tried to kill me and hurt the ones I loved. This is your only consequence- death." I shot out venomously. He began to thrash back, to my surprise, and knocked my into the glass, again, but, I didn't feel a thing. I felt powerful. I went to attack but he was already pinned to the floor but Emmett and Jasper.

I was tackled in a loving hug by the only person I wanted to see at that moment: Edward. I was so incredibly happy to see I began to weep but, my tears were only imaginary and never left my mind.

My thoughts began to reel. How I couldn't cry. How I mended so easily. It was impossible for a human but, I didn't think I was a human any more. Edward looked over my shoulder and spoke to Carlisle, "I think she is changing."

Carlisle replied, "I think she has changed."

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it good enough to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well I hope you guys liked the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: A freak in both lives

I can't believe what I just heard. I'm a vampire? Already? Wow I truly am a freak in both lives. I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked in a concern voice. "I'm suck a weirdo! Jeez I cant be a normal human or vampire!" I shouted in an agitated voice. I heard Edward chuckle from behind me. "Bella you are even more perfect than you could imagine. Why would you want to be normal?"

He asked. "I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to be normal for once." I said in doubtful tone. We both knew he won this little argument. "Come on, Bella. Let's go home." He said and he grabbed my hand. Everybody was more than willing to agree…….

The flight was long and uneventful. Once I was off the plane I called Charlie. He answered on the first ring. "H-hello" he asked desperately. "Hey Dad. It's me, Bella-"

"I didn't even get to finish before I was cut off. "Bella, where are you? I have been worried sick and do you know how long it has been?" he demanded me in a tone that was angry and yet relieved at the same time.

I had no idea of what to say. All of a sudden a thought popped in my head. "Well I went back to Arizona and realized mom wasn't there. And after waiting a couple hours I went to the airport to head back realizing what an incredible decision I have made when I came across Edward and Carlisle just landing. After talking to Edward for I while I was convinced I had to come back home. I'm in Port Angles right now." I concluded with a long breath. I looked to Edward to see if that was okay and, he just smiled my favorite smile. Charlie let out a sigh and said, "I'm glad you are home. I was so worried that I lost you." I was sad when he said that and couldn't help but think _not yet but soon_. I looked around and saw that everybody's thought were the same as my own. "Bye dad. I will be home soon." I said.

"Bye Bella. Hurry back."

We were in forks in less than 15 minutes. As not to cause suspicion we went to the Cullen's. As soon as we got there I asked to take a shower I was a little stressed. Edward walked me up the stairs and into his bathroom. At that moment I didn't want him to let me go. "Will you accompany me?" I asked shyly while looking at my feet. "If you want me to." He said in a voice that was hoping I would want him to. "I do." I said and slowly not even bothering to take off my clothes I walked into the shower. Edward seemed to see how I needed relaxing so he started to rub my back. I chuckled briefly. "What?" He asked smiling. "look at us from a third point of view, in the shower, with all our clothes on, just getting drenched." He smiled and just hugged me in a comforting embrace. We sat like that for an hour. :


	3. Chapter 3

After realizing what time it was I quickly jumped out of the shower and opened the door to an expecting Alice. "Need some dry clothes?" she asked smugly.

"Yes." I said quietly. In an instant she was in her room with me not far behind.

She was shuffling through her giant closet when she can across a pair of sweats and a tank top. I was caught off guard. "You have sweats?" I asked only half teasing.

"Well, it's not like you could walk in your house at ten o'clock at night in a miniskirt."

I quickly took the clothes and headed to the bathroom; silently relieved that I didn't have to wear one.

At Charlie's house

As soon as I got through the door way I was engulfed in a huge hug by Charlie.

"You have no idea how worried I was Bella. I can't lose you. " He said in a quivering voice that made me ashamed.

"I'm here now dad. It's okay." I said in a comforting voice.

Once he released me I began to trudge up stairs. "Where are you going Bella. I may be

relieved you are here but you are still in trouble." He said sternly.

"I know dad but, I am really tired. I promise we will talk more when I wake up. I love you dad." I said once I reached my door.

I knew he was tired also. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was in a deep dreamless sleep.

Once I woke up

I must have been sleeping for a while because when I woke up it was sunny. I felt well rested and wide awake. I didn't even feel that half sleeping awareness that I normally felt.

"Good evening sleepy head." Edward said in a smooth voice. My hearing, I could tell, was enhanced because the loudness of his voice startled me and I fell off the bed. He was trying so hard not to laugh which made me blush a deep scarlet.

I just ignored it and asked "how long have I been asleep?"

He smiled and said, "16 hours."

I gaped at him. "16?" I said incredously

"Yep you were really tired. Charlie is at work and will be back in about 4 hours." That's when I finally decided to check the clock. Goodness it was 2 o'clock!

I got out of bed and began to head down stairs. In seconds I was there. I was really shocked but, the speed was great! It felt exhilarating but, it was over all too soon.

When I got down stairs the first thing I saw was the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you were tired so I let you sleep. I went to say goodbye to you and found you were in a deep sleep. I felt your head and noticed that you were really cold. Call me when you wake up. _

_I love you, _

_Charlie. _

I smirked_. I wonder why he thought I was cold_ I pondered to myself with a smile.

I was still smiling when I reached for the phone and called Charlie.

He didn't answer so I left a message.

"Hey dad this is Bella you told me to call you when I woke up. Call me back. Bye."

I put the phone down and found Edward in the kitchen making me pancakes.

I smiled at the gesture but then I grimaced. He looked concerned.

"What?" he asked.

That food looks awful.

He smiled. "I'm hurt. I slave under this boiling stove and all you have to say is that it looks awful." He said playfully.

Now I really did frown.

"I didn't say that." I said.

He looked at me frowning also. "But I heard you." He said in his defense.

"I thought that" I told him quietly

**A/N: so how did you like it? I really didn't like this chapter but the next one with be good. I promise. ******


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry I have been with my fourth cousins for a while so I'm sorry I haven't updated.

* * *

Invincible? Not so much now.

* * *

Edward quickly put the food away and led me to the door. 

"Where are we going?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"We're going to see Carlisle." He said and in seconds we were on the road doing 130 mph.

We were out of the car and in the house before I could blink and if I hadn't been a vampire I would still be getting out of the car.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked in a quiet but quick voice.

"I'm in the living room." He stated in a normal tone.

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme asked worriedly.

"First it was that Bella was sleeping, then it was how long she slept, but we have a different problem I guess you could call it…….I can read Bella's mind" Edward finish with a sigh.

"Well, I have a theory that may answer all of those problems…. I have been thinking about this for a while and I came across something in my books. It is rare but possible nonetheless that a transformation can be painless. I think that Bella is still changing and that she just doesn't feel any pain. And for the sleeping, even though he transformation is painless it is still exhausting. Bella's mind has probably put down its mental block just for the transformation like maybe her body cant hold the block because she is fighting from, well in other words, dying." He concluded.

"so what your saying is that Bella's whole block is done until the end of the transformation?" Alice asked in a scared voice.

"In other words that's exactly what I am saying. Why?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

"I saw Aro coming with Jane and Felix" Alice replied.

Edward got up from his seat next to me and began pacing. He let out a short but menacing grow.

I was scared to say the least. I have heard of Aro from Carlisle, but who is Jane and Felix?

Edward must have read my mind because he spoke, "Jane and Felix work for Aro; they protest him and the whole Volutri. We are not worried about Felix any of us can take him, but Jane has the power to make your mind think that you are feeling immense pain.

I thought that you would be immune against it because it has to do with the mind, but if your block is down I can't protect you." When he began he sounded so strong and mad, but by the end he looked helpless and weak.

"You don't need to worry about my safety. You all are not immune" I said worried and than I was determind they would be safe regardless of what happened to me.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"I saw them here tomorrow." Once she said that I visibly relaxed and let a smile come across my face. Everyone looked confused as to why I was so relieved, so I elaborated.

"Well, Carlisle said that my block was only down for the rest of my transformation right? Well if that's so, and my transformation ends in like 6 hours."

Edward came over to me and engulfed me in a huge. "I hope your right, Bella. I can't lose you. Ever." He spoke with so many feeling I couldn't identify them all but the one that was heard the loudest and strongest was love.

* * *

A couple hours later

* * *

I was sitting in Edward's lap in his room when Alice came in talking, "Bella the transformation will be over soon so when its over I want to take you sho-" she stopped mid-sentence and just gawked. It made me feel self conscious. 

"What?" I asked.

"Bella you look, so….well beautiful." Once she said that I was confused. What was she talking about?

"Come on I will show you." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I gasped. I did look beautiful. My nose was a little straighter and my cheek bones were more pronounced. I had curves!

I walked back to Edward to show him how much different I looked, but when I got there he just smiled.

"You have always been beautiful to me Bella always, you just have never seen yourself that way."

I sat back in his lap and kissed him passionately. Oh gosh, I loved him so much, we would be together forever, no matter what came in our way. We could take it.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was grounded.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Aren't you ready for forever?

* * *

I was sitting in Edward's room on his couch listening to music. I was still changing my looks. I could feel it. This feeling was wonderful; how my body was being lifted of its blood should have been painful, to everyone else it was, but it was a light feeling, like 

An adrenaline rush that left me completely relaxed and calm. My face began to slowly lose its fat. It's hard to explain this feeling like my face is being pulled, every imperfection being pulled away. There is no other way to explain this feeling, it's like my whole body is dissolving away, being changed to a better one. I was starring off in space when my eye sight began to heighten. At first, I was scared, startled. All of a sudden I could see every crevice, every crack or blemish in the paint. I could hear for miles, every word said a block away. Like I said, I was startled which caused me to yelp and fall of the couch. Everyone came busting through the door.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked concerned.

Emmett laughed. "Bella, you are still ungraceful. I was sad thinking I lost it, but now…." He trailed off with a chuckle.

"That's why you were sad?!" Jasper asked incredulously. "And I actually thought it was something serious."

"Actually," I said trying to change the subject. "I yelped because my senses are heightening." Just them I felt my calves and stomach slim. I felt pretty cool.

Jasper gasped. "I-is that what your transformation feels like?" he asked almost breathless; I nodded. "It's strange almost like a calming adrenaline. I don't know how else to describe it." He said to all the stares everybody was giving him.

This intrigued Carlisle. "Hmm. I have never heard a transformation described so good."

"Lucky" Emmett muttered envious, but I know he meant it as a joke. I laughed but, my voice sounded different; it was lovely and musical. I quickly stopped as everybody gaped.

"You only have a few more hours of this, Bella. It will be alright." Edward said reassuringly.

Alice froze; her eyes glazed as she began a vision. My eyes began to melt over and a scene started in front of my eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vision

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were all sitting on the couches when the grandfather clock struck 6 o'clock.

Just then someone knocked on the door. We all looked at it before I offered to get it. When I opened door I was greeted by six bright red eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of vision.

Epov (Edward)

We were all talking quietly when Alice and Bella froze. They almost fell but Jasper and I quickly caught our loved ones. I was so confused. Bella could have visions too? Could she have any other powers? Suddenly Alice and Bella relaxed only to have Bella sink to the floor and moan.

"Edward. Help!" she said.

"H-how?" I asked terrified. What was happening to my love? What could I do to help my love I thought desperately.

"The voices. How do you block them?" she asked in a quick tone.

I knelt down beside her and began massaging her temples. "Bella you **have **to keep this block up, or else you could have half of Washington in your head." I said to her as I slowly put up the last blocks of her mind.

I thought everything was better until she groaned. Suddenly I felt distressed and overwhelmed. I stiffened and by the look of everybody else's postures they felt it too.

Jasper quickly sent out a calming wave; everybody relaxed except for Jasper and Bella.

I felt anger at myself. If I had been faster or if I had not let her go she wouldn't be in pain right now.

Bella stopped her groaning and gritted her teeth. "Stop. Stop it now. This is not your fault. Like you said, it will be alright. Just give me time. I want this." She said strongly.

She turned to Jasper. "How do you make this go away or make me stop sending feelings out?" she asked still strong.

I felt weak. She's changing and still is strong, but best of all she still loves me even though it is my fault this all happened. I thought in a better mood than I began with.

Bpov(Bella)

Jasper walked to me and told me to let it all go. I looked at him incredulously. "But they will **feel** everything!" I said

"The quicker you relax the quicker you can put the block up." He said patiently.

I inhaled a much unneeded breath and let everything go. Instantly I felt calm and collected, but I could still feel everybody. Esme's joy at me being part of the family, Carlisle's awe at my powers, Emmett was happy to have a new sister, Rose was jealous of my gift, but a little sad. I couldn't help it I looked into her thoughts to see why.

_I wish I could have saved her. I don't wish this life for anybody and now look at how she control all of these powers that aren't even hers. _She thought.

I locked eyes with her and thought: _But I want this. I want eternity with my family. You may not have wanted this, but aren't you happy with it? To have your love forever? _

Her eyes went wide at hearing me in her head, my eyes we just as wide. I didn't mean for her to hear that, but she did all the same. I will never forget what happened next. She came and hugged me. "I am happy. And you are too. I may not need a power to tell that you with be okay. Welcome to eternity sis." I thanked her and continued to read everybody's feelings on the only person I haven't read yet. Edward. He shined bright with love. Love for me.

And I knew I was ready. Ready for Eternity.

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy? 


	6. AN: Sorry

**A/N: I am so sorry. My mom wants me to spend time with my cousins before school starts, so I am going with them for either a week or two weeks. I thought I had more time to update ALL of my stories but I cant. I apollogize and I hope you guys aren't disapointed.**

**See you soon. Hopefully.**

**Ang :D**


	7. I am really sorry

I want to apologize to everybody. After reading Eclipse I feel inadequate. I don't want to compare to her story. I will still be reading your stories, but I just don't have the stamina to finish my stories. If anyone wants to take from where I left off they are free to, just message me first. I am deeply sorry. I hope you forgive me.

-Ang. ;


End file.
